Little bit of Love and Hate
by SouthItaly23
Summary: A look though Arthur and Francis's interesting relationship since their school days. Gakuen High. A line or two of mentioning AmeriPan... Songfic for One Direction's 'Na na na'


I DON'T OWN HETALIA…OR ONE DIRECTION'S 'NA NA NA' **TRANSLATIONS WILL BE AT B0TTOM**…... Well, enjoy!

_We've got a bit of love/hate_

_You take me to the edge then you hit the brakes_

_I say it's over one day,_

_But then I'm crawling back begging you to stay_

_We make up and we break up all the time_

"You bloody Wanker! You are a total arse!" Arthur yelled at his boyfriend, Francis. Right now they were inside Francis's car, driving to the Gakuen Hetalia prom and Francis, being Francis, started to grope Arthur, making the English man pissed off.

"But _mon Amour_, you are so sexy- even with those caterpillars you call eyebrows- how could I not?" Francis purred, trying to put an arm around Arthur. Arthur smacked the French man's arm.

"Keep your bloody eyes on the road!" Arthur screamed, a faint blush on his face. "You're an idiot, Francis."

"Takes one to know one, _amour_."

"I freaking hate-" Arthur stopped and turned to face the passenger's window.

"You hate what?" Francis tried to keep his voice normal, but Arthur could hear the anger.

"Nothing. Are we almost there yet?"

"What were you going to say, Arthur?"

"Nothing! Ask again and we are over."

"Fine. I won't ask you what you said... Do you hate me?"

Arthur spluttered. "I-You-what?- You said you wouldn't ask! I'm breaking up with you, you Wanker!" Arthur glared.

"I said I wouldn't ask what you said. And I didn't. I asked if you hate me."

"T-that's going to far...no...I, erm, I don't hate you. Wanker." Francis smiled.

"So are we over, _mon_ _amour_?"

"Bloody hell, I guess not." Francis smiled again.

"That's about 250 times now." Arthur gave him a confused look, so Francis explained. "It's about 250 times that we have broken up and got back together. I feel like we are getting back together quicker. You must want me a lot then, no?"

"Idiot." Arthur said, grabbing Francis's hand and hitting him on the head with his other hand. "Why do I put up with you?"

_I'll say that I hate a song, then you'll go request it the whole night long_

_Some people say it's so wrong but even when we fight,_

_Girl, you turn me on_

_We make up and we break up all the time_

Arthur and Francis were now at the dance, Francis's arm around an awkward Arthur. "I hate this song." Arthur murmured as Francis dragged him to the dance floor. The song 'I'm Awesome' rang in Arthur's ears. Francis laughed.

"Ohonhohonhon. Really? I'll be right back then." Francis let go of Arthur and ran up to the DJ booth, were the DJ was Gilbert. _Of course Gilbert would play this song__._Arthur thought.

"Bloody Frog... what are you doing now?" Arthur whispered to himself as he watched Francis talk to Gilbert. Francis quickly came back, and took Arthur in his arms.

"What was that, Frog?" Francis shook his head.

"Nothing…Nothing, _mon_ _amour_." Francis had a smirk on his face, making Arthur nervous. Just then, the song ended. Arthur sighed in relief.

"Thank God."

Francis laughed. "Ohonhonhon. Just wait." Before Arthur could ask, the song played again.

"Bloody Hell, Francis, did you request this song _again?"_

"_Oui."_ Francis said, quickly letting go of Arthur before the English man could hit him. "Ohonhonhon!" Francis laughed as Arthur chased him around the Gym.

Once they finally calmed down- after Arthur and Francis hitting each other- They went to talk to Arthur's younger brother, Alfred, and Alfred's boyfriend, Kiku, near the food table. "Dude, you guys are, like, really weird. Isn't, I don't know, kinda wrong to always fight like that?" Alfred asked. Arthur scowled.

"Shut the Hell up, Alfred. It's none of your-"

"_Non, non, non_. I love it. He turns me on when we fight." Francis purred, rapping his arms around a blushing Arthur.

"B-bloody Hell, s-shut up!" Arthur said, pushing a laughing Francis away.

"_Non_. Do you not realize how fun it is to bug you?" Francis said, smirking. Kiku and Alfred just shook their heads and left the fighting couple.

_We're like na na na_

_Then we're like yeah yeah yeah_

_Always like na na na_

_Then we're like yeah yeah yeah_

It was now the end of the Prom and Francis and Arthur were in the car, Francis driving to Arthur's house.

"Ohonhonhon. Did you have fun, Arthur?" Francis said, putting his arm around Arthur's shoulder. Arthur sighed and didn't push away, being too tired to try.

"Eh…I guess. You were a Git as usual." Arthur sighed again and leaned his head against Francis shoulder. "I'm just tired, Francis. It's almost 12. I don't enjoy this." Arthur said before Francis could question his actions. Francis shook his head and kissed the top of Arthur's head before looking back at the road.

"_Non_, of course not, _mon_ _amour_."

A little while later they got to the house. Francis turned off the car when he realized Arthur had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Francis sighed and shook Arthur. "Arthur…Arthur…Arthur…ARTHUR!" Francis yelled, getting angry. Arthur jumped awake and the first thing he saw was Francis's blue eyes. He froze. Francis, who rather enjoyed Arthur's shocked expression and couldn't control himself, kissed Arthur rather rough. Arthur began to kiss Francis back. A little while later he was basically on top of Francis, his hands in the French man's wavy blonde hair somehow. Francis had one hand on Arthur's hip, and the other on his cheek. Francis then deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue on Arthur's bottom lip. Arthur moaned in pleasure. Francis moved his hand from Arthur's cheek to his chest, his fingers playing with the buttons on Arthur's shirt. Arthur pushed Francis off him and turned a dark red. "N-no. No...I-um, uh, g-good night, Francis." Arthur quickly tried to get out of the car, but Francis grabbed his hand and pulled his face turned towards his own.

"Yes." He whispered in Arthur's ear. Francis kissed Arthur's ear, his cheek, trailed kisses across his nose to his other cheek, and finally Arthur's lips sweetly. "Though not now. Someday, _oui?__" _Francis smiled and kissed Arthur's forehead. "Goodnight, _ma vie_. I love you." Arthur, who was frozen a second ago, nodded his head and tried to fix his composure. "Y-yeah…Uh… Night. I...uh…." Arthur cleared his throat. "I love you too, Francis." Arthur had a brief smile before he got out of the car and walked to his house. Francis smiled before starting the car and driving to his own house.

_Na na na na_

_You wanna party too late_

_But when I do the same all you do is complain_

_You know that it drives me insane_

_When I get with you girl you make it okay_

_We make up and we break up all the time_

A few years passed and now Arthur and Francis were out of High School and living with each other. One night Francis went out with his two best friends, Antonio and Gilbert. Arthur was asleep on the living room couch, a book on his chest. Around 11, there was suddenly a slam of a door shutting, making Arthur jump awake and the book fall to the floor. "Wha…? W-who's there?" Arthur said sleepily. Arthur heard footsteps walking around the hallway and a very familiar voice.

"Hello? Arthur, _mon_ _amour_, are you-hic- still awake?"

"Francis? Is that you?" Arthur asked, walked over to the voice and was met with a drunken and damp Francis. Francis had his jacket on, but no shirt and no pants on. Luckily for Arthur, Francis still had his boxers on. Arthur sighed. "What happened?" he asked. Francis smiled.

"Gil, 'Tonio and I went-hic- to a bar…Somehow we ended-hic- up at a lake. They dared me to jump in it naked-hic- so I did and once I got out, I found out they stole-hic- all my clothes but my underwear and I ran to look for them but I couldn't find them, but I guess one of them dropped my jacket so I-hic- put that on and I walked home."

Arthur shook his head. "You're an idiot Francis. And you say I can't handle my alcohol." Arthur grabbed Francis's hand and pulled him towards their bedroom. "Come on, you need to sleep." Arthur paused for a second. "And by the way, I'm not helping you with your hangover tomorrow." Arthur lied.

A week later Alfred, somehow, managed to get Arthur to go to a bar with him. It was now 11:10 and Francis was asleep in his and Arthur's bedroom. Francis suddenly woke up from a voice.

"HEEEY? Francis? Yo, dude, you here or what?" Alfred screamed. Francis growled.

"_Oui,_ I am." He said, getting out of bed and walking toward Alfred. "Where is Arthur?" Once he got out of the bedroom, he saw Alfred, a little tipsy, and Arthur, as drunken as Francis ever saw him, his arm around Alfred, being dragged.

"Ah. I see." Francis said, looking at his lover. Alfred grinned.

"Dude knows how to party!" Alfred pumped his fist, resulting in dropping Arthur.

"Gah…Ah..B-bbllooooooody Helllllll…Wankkker…." Arthur slurred. Arthur tried to get off the floor, but failed, so Francis went to help him.

"Ah, _mon amour, qu'avez-vous fait?" _Francis asked. Arthur looked at him hazily.

"I…Er…F-Fran…Francis…? It's…It's…Alffffffed's faaault!" Arthur accused, pointing a finger at his brother.

"Dude, it's not! You're the one that decided to-"

"Goodbye, Alfred." Francis said. "Désolé, but I need to get Arthur to sleep." Alfred shrugged.

"Sure, whatever, dude. I gotta go home anyway. Kiku's probably waiting for me." Alfred left.

"Oh, Arthur, what am I going to do with you?" Francis sighed, dragging Arthur to their room.

"Whaat? I…don't…I didn't…" Arthur struggled to make a sentence.

"You really should stop drinking. You handle your alcohol _vraiment mauvais."_ By now, Francis managed to get Arthur in their bed, and was now trying to put the sheets on him.

"Blloooody…I handle it fiiiiiind! Don't you complain to mmmmeeee! Yooooouuu Frooog!" Francis sighed and got in bed next to Arthur.

"_Quelle que soit, _I don't think you should go drinking with Alfred anymore. You're even grumpier with a hangover." Francis kissed Arthur's forehead. "_Bonne nuit, _Arthur_.__Je t'aime_"

"Gahh…I…caaaan do what….I…I want. I'm fffffffineeee. Gah...I-I-I luuurvee yoouu too….Nnniiiiiiiiiighttt." And with that Arthur passed out in Francis's arms.

_No we can't make up our minds_

_Cause when we think we've got it right_

_We go na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

A few years past, and Arthur and Francis were out at dinner, since it was their 10 year anniversary.

"Arthur, _mon cher… " _Francis asked suddenly, looking at Arthur with a slight blush.

"Yeah, Francis?" Arthur asked, not looking up from his meal.

"_Mon amour, _please look at me." Arthur looked up, surprised in Francis's sudden serious mood.

"You okay, Francis?" Arthur asked, worried. Francis nodded.

"_Oui…Oui…_I-I just…I…" Francis cleared his throat. "You know that, in our High School years, I was an _incroyable _flirt. Well, when I'm with you, I-I'm not anymore. I feel…different…I feel…right…I…" Francis scowled and cleared his throat again. "I don't know how to explain how I feel around you, but all I know is that I love you. _Je t'aime tellement__._..I…I want to spend my whole life with you. _Je t'aime, _Arthur." Francis got out of his chair and went on one knee in front of Arthur. "_Veux-tu m'épouser_, Arthur?" Francis got a small velvet box out of his back pocket and opened it up to reveal a diamond ring.

Arthur was speechless. He just gapped at the French man in front of him. He was very aware of almost everyone staring at them.

"I….I…N-n…y….w…" Arthur stumbled with his words. "I…I…S-s-sorry, b-b-but I got to go, F-F-Francis." Arthur quickly got out of his chair and went out the restaurant's door, leaving a heart broken Francis.

"_Mon amour_…." Francis whispered, tears in his eyes. In a flash, Francis shut the box, put it in his pocket, and raced after Arthur.

"Arthur, come back! Arthur, _amour, _where did you go?" Francis yelled, looking around in the rain. Francis could not see Arthur anywhere, so he decided to get out of the rain. Francis headed out to the park, which was close to him, and he knew there was a gazebo.

A few minutes later, Francis reached the park and the gazebo, only to find someone else in there.

"Do you mind if I come in there with you?" Francis asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. The man turned around and Francis gasped. It was Arthur.

"Fr-Fr-Francis! W-w-w-what are doing h-h-here?" Arthur stuttered, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I-I-I could ask you the same thing, Arthur. Why…? Why did you…?" Francis couldn't finish, but he didn't need to.

"I-I'm sorry, Francis. I just…I…it took me by surprise." Arthur shook his head. Francis walked up to Arthur and grabbed his hand, placing a kiss on each finger tips.

"Oh, _mon amour, _you are something." Arthur chuckled. Francis kissed the back of Arthur's palm. "Now that you are prepared…?" Francis, for the first time, looked shyly at Arthur. Francis got out the ring for a second time tonight. "Will you _please _marry me, Arthur?" Arthur looked at the ring, and then Francis. A smirk appeared on his face.

"You don't give up do you?" Francis chuckled.

"_Non._" Arthur smiled.

"Yes, Francis. I'll marry you…but I'm not wearing a dress." Francis smiled and picked Arthur up by the waist, spinning him around, planting kisses all over his face.

"_Merci, merci! __. __Je t'aime!__Je t'aime!" _Francis kissed Arthur on the lips, making Arthur blush a deep red.

"L-l-let go off me! Francis! We are in public!" Francis let go of Arthur with a smirk.

"Ohonhonhon! Would you like to finish this at home? Where it's just us?"

_We're like na na na_

"N-no…" Arthur blushed. Francis gave him an 'I know your lying' look.

_Then we're like yeah yeah yeah_

Arthur smiled. "Fine…yeah, yeah I would." Arthur kissed Francis sweet but passionately.

_Always like na na na_

_Then we're like yeah yeah yeah_

"_Je t'aime, _Arthur."

"I love you too, Francis."

"_P__romesse_?"

"Promise." And Arthur sealed that promise with a kiss.

_**LE END.**_

_Yay to sappy endings! Hehe… Yeah, I think England was a little OOC. *Shrugs* Tell me what you think, kay? Oh, yeah…Translations!_

_Mon amour= my love_

_Amour=love_

_Oui=Yes _

_Non= no_

_Ma vie= my life_

_qu'avez-vous fait?= what did you do?_

_Désolé= sorry_

_vraiment mauvais= very bad_

_Quelle que soit= regardless_

_Bonne nuit= Good night_

_Je t'aime= I love you_

_Mon cher= my dear_

_Incroyable= incredible _

_Je t'aime tellement= I love you so much_

_Veux-tu m'épouser= Will you marry me?_

_Merci= thank you_

_P__romesse__ = Promise?_


End file.
